uncrownedrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Territory War Strategies
Territory wars are a lot more complicated than some people give it credit, it's all about trying to outsmart the commander on the enemy side and fighting in battles where you outnumber the enemy, although the quality of the players on your side also holds a very large hold whether you will be victorious in battle. "Victory usually goes to the army who has better-trained officers and men." - Sun Tzu So, you have decided you want to engage in a territory war? How do you plan strategies? What is important to have when attacking cities? Well, that depends on the type of city you are attacking. Whether it is a fort or a village. Villages hold similar to field battles, the siege equipment most useful in these would be ballista and arrow shooters. Ballista to snipe players and arrow shooters to snipe archers. (Or firebomb launchers if you like to get freaky) Forts, however, have walls and gates. The biggest issue about these is that you don't start with cannons on your side so it's likely you'll be stuck unless you have siege equipment with you. Or somehow have someone run into their wall and open the gate, give whoever does that a pat on the back. They are a badass. So, what are strategies you can use to attack forts? In fort sieges, you don't start out with any siege weapons. This includes Siege towers, Trebs, Battery rams and your handy Pea-Shooters. Well, despite the look you can melee attack out gates. The obvious issue is that the enemies will snipe you down from the walls and if they have a musket they will firebomb all your players. So you cannon down the gate, right? That does work, but that also depends on whether the enemy has siege equipment. If you have a cannon and can shoot their siege equipment, always do so. People often underestimate how important they are to win battles, some siege equipment is not very good such as the arrow shooter in fort battles due to the difficulty to hit enemies on the walls. So you do have the option to ignore those but never ignore cannons unless you have low ammo and must shoot the gate or if you're fine with losing yours. Out of personal opinion, I think multiple firebomb launchers shooting atop the walls would be a great strategy. Take out most if not all the troops then if you can, storm the wall. After that, you would have won or be very close to doing so, take the supply point inside then switch to your good troops. If else you can also use your archers to shoot atop the walls using area attacks, even if the area is red all that means is that accuracy is decreased. You can still hit enemy troops with area attacks, along with enemy players. If you have difficulty attacking forts, try to force your enemy to move out and defend it's lower level settlements. If they're not at the fort how are they going to defend it from an attacking force? Then what about villages? Villages automatically spawn with two lots of units, Stacking your archers with them would be a nice technique to melt any enemies but be careful about rival firebomb launchers as they will destroy your archers. Cannons are less of a danger as they will likely be destroying the shield units in front of your archers if you don't have shield units. Consider losing the village to reunite with your allies to take it back. The war lasts two whole hours, and taking back a village at that time is definitely possible. If you're attacking villages pay very close attention to the enemy composition, my favourite strategy is to use area attacks with my archers to destroy the enemies archers. No archers, most of the DPS of the enemy just melts away. Then combine with your musket buddy and area attack the shield units for a quick kill. And remember, even if you lose a battle never lose your temper and create a permanent enemy. Be good in both victory and defeat and fewer people will hate you. People respawn, and they can respawn with a burning passion to see you fall to the lowest gutters in existence. “There is no instance of a nation benefitting from prolonged warfare.” – Sun Tzu This was a quickly made article and was not properly checked for issues, please do not hold me accountable if you screw up during a siege and get mad. If you have suggestions or would like strategies added, please let me or a wiki dev to know. Please know that this is also incomplete and will be revisited, possibly for some cool looking images. -Rogue